


In the ruins of the north tower

by MandyDarlings



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: Angst, if you squint i guess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyDarlings/pseuds/MandyDarlings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White is alone, in a dark tower, and no one is coming for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the ruins of the north tower

In the north tower in the ruin of King Magnus’ castle Snow White is alone. The winds of the sea are her only companions, that and her dreams. The world beyond the stone walls must have longed believed her dead. It’s always then that Snow White thinks of him, older than he was before with none of the tricks of childish games. The apple stolen and given back in a haze of youth always is on the forefront of her mind. Smiles they shared as they played soldiers and William, the son of the duke, always was hesitant to raise a play sword at her. Even as children his touch had been delicate, and in her darkest hours she dreamt and held fast. There were days spent in madness screaming at the stars as her step-mother brought girl after girl. Snow could hear through the walls of stone what Finn would do to them. Their voices tearing into the darkness and burning a hole in her memory, and it was by the grace of God that he never entreated her chamber. The queen kept him on only the smallest of leashes and kept her beyond the touch of the world.

There were nights upon nights where Ravenna would come screeching into the tower, never stepping foot into Snow’s prison. Some days Snow thought her mad, but most brought her only sorrow on the worst nights. In Snow’s youth she and her mother had tended a bird with a wounded wing. Mother said it would heal in time; Ravenna’s wings just seemed to stay broken. During these rages Snow would retreat into the depths of her mind and to the stories that would never come. They were the ones her mother had told her about, the ones filled with knights and heroes that rescue princesses from Dark Towers. William wasn’t a prince, she knew that as the years slowly turned, but he was always hers she suspected.

In her dreams he was hers, or as she thought he would be. Nothing but sweet smiles and king words that kept her warm in the cold. William would follow her everywhere through the ruined castle. William, she would whisper his name like a prayer, he could call the banners and storm the castle. If he had known she lived, of course. Sometimes she dreamed that he did. No one knew of the small princess kept in the tallest tower. Through her bitter tears she knew that no one would be coming. That no one would ever come. The world outside this castle had long forgotten Snow White, the daughter of King Magnus, all they had come to know is Ravenna and the reign she bore upon them. Snow reminded herself each time a new girl is brought up to her tower of how dead the world thinks her to be.

A new girl comes and she is unlike all the others. She is older her hands stronger from work. There is a kindred spirit in her older eyes. Snow never gets her name for as soon as she is brought down to Ravenna. The girl had openly mocked Finn and his sister. The girl’s hair as dark as her own, but a fierce spirit lay inside her. Snow prays for her, as she fights her captors down the hall and to the chambers of the queen. Her heart bleeds for the girl and she dreams that William chose then to bring his armies and save them all. She knows it is folly, but there are days where it is the only thing that gets her through. Always William with the sure smile and the arrows that pierce apples. She would have gone with him, such fits of childish fancy and Snow hung onto them like a dying embers.

Dolls she made for company, a young boy and girl. The girl never had a name of her own but she was strong in her own right and powerful like her father had been. All the villagers in the stories she made loved her. The boy doll was always Will. He was strong and carried an apple in his hands. Instead of tricks he always gave it freely. Ravenna would come to her tower, Ravenna and her rages. She would scream about the urges of men and their drink. Days she would sleep and dream of the past. All men could not be as suspect able to such follies, she thought to herself, surely not William, and neither was her father. Ravenna could have known that. She could have loved him. Had Ravenna wished to have been set free her father would have allowed it? Not all men could be torn with such dark desires. Her father was no doll. Only Will, and the unnamed girl. They had adventures; they did, for all the days that would never come to a Snow White.

**Author's Note:**

> written back in 2012 brought over from my old account.


End file.
